


Selfish

by KennyEchelon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Confessional, Confessions, Drabble, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Haruno Sakura Centric, Heart-to-Heart, Love Confessions, One Shot, One True Pairing, Prompt Fic, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyEchelon/pseuds/KennyEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just let me be selfish for once." Set in the gap during chapter 699. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

"Just let me be selfish for once" she told herself.

He was rogue ninja, a murderer, a criminal. But there was still a part of him that was undeniably, irrevocably Sasuke.

It was the little things; the way his face softened when he spoke to her, the way his voice grew warmer. For a few moments she could almost forget what he’d done. She could almost forget the way he’d hurt her. 

It took time, but Sasuke began to find his place in Konoha again. Kakashi had managed to postpone any judgement as long as he kept an eye on his former student, so Team 7 spent a lot of time together in the aftermath of the war. Sakura found that Sasuke slipped back into her life more easily than expected, as if he’d never really left. Of course, it’d take more than an apology and a few weeks to forgive him, but most of her was just glad to have him back.

Her trust in him grew, silently and strongly. 

It was a couple of months later, and Sakura could tell he was restless. Kakashi had been inducted and all charges against Sasuke were dropped. But there was part of him that was still on edge, still uneasy.

She confronted him one night, unable to sleep and afraid that was going to revert back to his twelve year old self again. 

“You’re leaving again, aren’t you?”

Sasuke stood in the doorway to his apartment, sleepy-eyed and shirtless, revealing all the damage from his fight with Naruto. His face looked grim and Sakura knew she was right.

“Please, don’t leave.”

Tears pricked at her eyes but she refused to cry this time. 

“I have to” Sasuke murmured.

Sakura looked down at the floor, finding it hard to believe that he was doing this to her _again_.

“I need to figure out what kind of man I am. I can’t do that here.”

"Just let me be selfish for once" she thought to herself.

“Remember what I said? About giving you happiness?” Sakura said, the words catching in her throat.

Sasuke reached his hand forward, cupping her chin and tilting it upwards so their eyes met. 

“Your faith in me has done that already.”

He leant down, kissing her gently. Sakura’s eyes widened, finding it hard to believe that it was really happening, before allowing herself to relax. Her eyelids grew heavy and Sasuke pulled her closer, his arm curled protectively around her back. 

After a while, they broke apart, and Sakura found herself embracing Sasuke, his bare skin warm to the touch. His chin rested on the top of her head as he breathed her in. 

“Wait for me” he whispered.


End file.
